Allez tous vous faire F
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: Harry en a marre. Complètement ras le chaudron. Il décide alors de mettre les points sur les I et de dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur et... Il y en a des choses à dires.


**Allez tous vous faire F...**

Les deux portes de la grandes salles s'ouvrirent en un claquement violent, faisant sursauter les plus proches et tourner la majorité des têtes vers l'intru. Harry était dans un très, très, mauvais jour. Il avait eut la veille au soir la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le chaudron.  
Il marcha, droit, la cape volant au rythme de ses pas. Il était fatigué, énervé. Foutu Ombrage, connerie de guerre et de magie à la con. Il s'arrêta près de la table des professeurs, devant même Albus Dumbledore. Il se lança un sonorus et se retourna vers les élèves.

\- Bon, je ne me présente pas. Je pense que de toute façon vous me connaissez tous. Je risque d'être un peu long et je m'en excuse. Aussi, une fois mes paroles terminées, je quitte définitivement l'Angleterre.  
\- Mais mon garçon…  
\- Justement, celui avec qui je voulais commencer. Albus Dumbledore. Avez-vous écouter quand on vous a dit de pas me mettre chez mes moldus ? Non… Non vous en avez fait qu'à votre tête. J'ai été déposé devant la porte de chez mon oncle et ma tante par un soir glacial alors que j'avais subi un traumatisme et que j'étais blessé. La première chose que je me souviens de ma vie, c'est qu'on me sortait de mon placard sous l'escalier pour que j'aille faire à manger avant de nettoyer la maison… Le tout le ventre vide. J'étais un monstre, une anormalité qui serait né de parents ivre mort d'un accident de voiture. Né d'un "père chômeur alcoolique et d'une prostitué drogué", fin de citation. Et tout cela… pour votre plus grand bien. Hagrid est venu me chercher. il a pourtant vu que j'étais complètement ignorant, déboussolé et surtout putain d'affamé. Mais noooon, vous avez rien vu, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, j'arrive dans la gare puis dans le train. Je me fais directement accaparé par une tête rousse.

Il se tourna vers Ron qui continuait de manger sans vraiment faire attention.

\- Je n'avais aucun ami et je connaissais que dalle. Il est venu et sa première question après mon nom, fut de savoir pour ma cicatrice. On s'en branle de ce truc. On s'en fiche que j'ai une balafre sur la tête. Mes parents sont mort pour me protéger, c'est tout ce qui importe. Puis elle est belle la propagande pour les Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas Ron ?  
\- Mais non je …  
\- Ta gueule. Juste, ferme là. Tu n'as dit aucun bien des autres maisons. Juste de celle dont on t'as lavé le cerveau depuis toujours. Les griffons sont gentils et les serpents sont le mal. J'ai tout gobé et là arrive miss parfaite "je sais déjà tout alors que je suis moldu". Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez les lions alors que t'es juste bonne à vomir tes connaissances ?

Il se tourne ensuite vers Malfoy qui le regarde sans malice, juste avec une certaine curiosité.

\- J'arrive donc ici, tout est joli, tout est neuf … Et y'a un blond prétentieux qui vient devant moi. Ce même blond qui a insulté Hagrid chez madame Malkin. Bah tu vois Malfoy, je ne connaissais rien de tout ce monde, je suis pas pourris gâté comme toi, je suis juste un putain d'orphelin. Donc je ne t'ai pas sérré la main car tu avais le même genre de propos que mon cachalot de cousin.

le blond acquiesça, comprenant son erreur.

\- Ensuite la répartition. Avec tout ça, c'est bien du coup. J'ai la trouille pour le choix de maison. Le choixpeau veux m'envoyer à Serpentard. Ne vous étouffez pas professeur Snape, il serait fort dommage que vous n'entendiez pas ce que je dois vous dire. Bref, je le supplie et j'arrive à Gryffondor.

Il soupire en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- On me voit comme un héros … un foutu héros alors que je n'ai que onze ans. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez je foute face à un vieux sorcier noir qui est quasi immortel ? Agiter ma baguette et dire abracadabra en espérant que ça fonctionne ?

Il y eut des petits rires qui parcoururent la salle.

\- Bien, certain se souvienne du premier cours de potion n'est-ce pas ? La science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, imita t-il. Je ne sais toujours pas comment mettre la gloire en bouteille et enfermer la mort dans un flacon, mais il est clair que mon statut de fils de James Potter et d'incapable est bien ancré en vous professeur. Grand bien vous fasse, mais je suis aussi le fils de Lily Evans. Il est clair que vous ne portez pas mon père dans votre coeur ni même Sirius ou Remus et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. J'espère avoir un jour lumière sur cette partie d'ombre qui vous tourmente. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour faire mes potions, mais il faut croire qu'on aime saboter mon travail.

Ombrage qui avait juste là muette commença à s'agiter avant d'être stupéfier par sa voisine de table.

\- Bien première année un dangereux miroir magique, un professeur possédé, un chien à trois tête, un balais enchanté, un filet du diable, un échiquier géant mortel, une épreuve potion … et tout ça pour me retrouver devant un voldemort ancré derrière le crâne de Q ... QQQ ... Quirrel. Je manque de mourir mais tout va bien hein ? Je demande à Dumbledore de pas retourner chez mes moldu. Mais non, rien n'y fait et je dois retourner là bas pour une histoire de magie du sang ou magie de l'amour. Puis j'exagère ce que je subis là bas apparemment et que je dois juste ne pas chercher mon oncle. Me voilà donc enfermé deux mois dans mon enfer personnel. Deux mois à subir la violence physique et moral. Soixante deux jours où je ne mange qu'une fois de temps en temps un bout de pain sec et un verre d'eau à peine plein.

Il se tourne sur lui même plantant son regard dans celui de Ginny.

\- Deuxième année. Un elfe fou m'empêche de venir ici, j'arrive ici en voiture volante, j'entend des voix étranges, des gens se font pétrifier et on se tape un prof de DCFM complètement ridicule, dit-il en jetant un petit coup d'oeil dans l'assemblé. Je manque de perdre un bras, je découvre que je parle aux serpents, puis je fini par combattre, caché dans une chambre secrète où l'entrée est situé dans des toilette pour fille, un basilic. J'ai le bras percé par le serpent, j'ai un Voldemort jeune transparent qui est en train de tuer Ginny … Ginny qui est d'ailleurs étrangement complètement à fond sur moi et encouragé par Ron.

Il secoua la tête, les yeux au ciel, avant de continuer.

\- Troisième année, des détraqueurs, un loup garou, un hippogriffe, des animagus et une voyante plus que douteuse. Puis Quatrième année : attaques de mangemort avant même que l'année commence puis, tournois des trois sorciers, mangemort infiltré, dragon, plongé en eau froide, labyrinthe maudit, résurrection de la face de serpent…puis la mort de Cedric…

Il se tut un moment avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Tout ça pour dire que j'en ai ras le cul. Marre des insultes, marre d'être mis comme un foutu bouclier pour ce monde qui ne sait jamais s'il doit m'aduler ou me détester. Merci bien Skeeter pour tout ces articles sur ma vie privé. Il n'y a personne pour voir que je ne suis qu'un putain de gosse maltraité qui demande juste de finir ses années en paix sans qu'on vienne le faire chier pour un oui ou pour un non. Qu'on arrête de voir ma cicatrice et qu'on voit la personne qu'il y a en dessous. Vous riez hein ? Ça vous fait bien marrer tout cela ? Et bien riez bien, parce que moi, c'est terminé. Cette année c'est dictature sous crapaud rose et plume de sang. Sachez madame Ombrage… je ne dis pas de mensonge.

Il leva sa main encore rouge des traces de la dernière punition et fit le tour sur lui même.

\- Alors voilà. Certain je vous ai apprécié, certain détesté et d'autre je ne vous connais pas. Mais c'est comme bon vous semble pour le futur. Ce n'est plus ma guerre. Allez tous vous faire foutre. Il n'y a plus de Harry Potter, plus de "gamin gâté", plus de "Potter fils arogant", plus de "mon garçon", plus de Potty, de Balafré, de Saint Sauveur et surtout... plus d'Élu.

Le dernier mot prononcé, Harry disparu sous un tourbillon. Le portoloin réagissant au mot clé. La salle tomba dans un lourd silence avant qu'un brouhaha ne s'élève de plus en plus, formant une cacophonie. Albus se sentit vieux d'un seul coup. Sans Harry de leur côté, il était clair que la guerre était pratiquement perdu.


End file.
